Mom and Dad
by DetachedFromRealityx
Summary: Danny has a slip-up. Will it bring Mac and Stella closer together or has he doomed them all? Summary sounds better than actually fic. Reviews appreciated.
1. Thanks Mom!

**Hey, I own nothing. Would I honestly be writing on FanFiction if I was- I would in fact be writing a script getting Mac and Stella together!!!**

* * *

It had been a slow day in the lab. Flack, Danny, Lindsay and Stella were having lunch in the break room. Danny and Stella were sitting at a table eating lunch while Lindsay and Flack were sitting on a couch nursing mugs of coffee- well decaf for Lindsay considering she was pregnant.

Stella looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading and laughed at Danny, who as a grown man still, managed to miss his mouth while eating. Grabbing a napkin from the table Stella instinctively went to wipe said food away.

Danny rolled his eyes at the gesture and without thinking muttered, "Thanks Mom."

The break room froze. Flack who had been getting up to get another mug of coffee dropped the mug he was holding which promptly shattered on the floor, while Lindsay's mouth dropped open. No-one, however, looked more surprised than Stella, who's face had completely lost all colour.

She eventually managed to croak out, "What did you just call me?"

Danny, on the other hand, did not look shocked, he looked unbelievably terrified at his slip up. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly looking for the words to explain what he had said. His slip up could have been put down to an accident, like when you call your teacher mom, had it not been for Lindsay and Flack's reaction. See, in the lab, they are like family, in fact the whole NYPD is like that but the lab more so. They had been through so much together that they really were a family. Unknown to Stella most of the lab, the team especially though, referred to Stella and Mac, her partner/ best friend, as "the parents" while they thought of themselves as the children. Normally this is well hidden from "the parents". No-one wants to face the wrath of a fiery Greek-Italian and an ex-marine anytime soon. It seems for Danny though the time has come to explain what was going on, and if they are lucky point Mac and Stella in the direction of getting together. Everyone knew they had a thing for each other except the two concerned, there had been a pool going on for who knows how long and was up to nearly a thousand dollars.

Danny was still trying to recover, "Eh.. Em.. Well.. See.. I.. I.. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I mean, I would never dream of saying that to your face." He managed to stammer out.

"You mean you say talk about me like that behind my back?" Stella asked incredulously.

"Hey! It's not just me!" Danny retorted. Flack and Lindsay inwardly groaned. He was going to take them all down with him. "I mean it's being going on for years… and I didn't start it. Well not on my own, it was Flack and Aiden as well. I also have a reasonable explanation for this as well, really I do. Y'see, Stella you know as well as we do, the lab, it's like a family. WE just happen to see you and… em… Mac as the… em… parents and us as the kids. To be honest it's not really the whole lab… well it is… they just don't call you it… it's more well… the team… me, Montana, Flack, Jess, Adam, Hawkes, Kendall and sometimes Sid but he does it more as the creepy uncle or something." Danny finished rambling, Stella still had no idea what to say. Flack had made no attempt to clear the smashed coffee mug up, him and Lindsay had not moved since Danny's mistake, clearly too scared to move in case Stella suddenly snapped back to her senses- her temper had it's own reputation around the lab.

"Okay, I think I understand, so you, Flack and Aiden started this whole thing? Then she left and Lindsay? You agreed with them?" Stella asked totally perplexed.

Seeing as Lindsay was 1. A woman and could probably get them out of the situation easier than the 2 boys could and 2. Since she was pregnant if she messed it up there was not much Stella could do. They let Lindsay take the lead.

"Phew… Okay… I'm not too sure where to start so I'm going to try this as best as possible. After being told to call Mac sir." Lindsay threw an evil look in Danny's direction. "I was informed in great detail you and Mac's relationship. I was told how this lab is like a family and how you and Mac are like the parents. After seeing the 2 of you work together once I had to agree. I've honestly never seen two people work so well together. I wanted what you and Mac had a partnership that went deeper someone to catch you when you fall and to pick you up when you've already fallen. Someone to be there through the highs and lows and everything in between. To have a partner who is not just a partner but a best friend and also someone to love." Lindsay finished, hoping she had made the situation better.

"Did you say love?" Stella's face had again lost the colour she had only minutes ago regained.

Lindsay clamped her hand over her mouth as if this would enable her to take back the words that had just left her mouth. "Em… I have no reply for that. Yeah I did. I also think I'm going to jump in and say what I think." Flack and Danny started edging towards the door as Stella's eyes narrowed.

"You two STAY where you are! You BOTH agree with this. Hell the whole lab does! Ok, after I finished this I'm probably going to be fired and if not I'm going on maternity leave anyway so I won't be around to face you. Phew, ok here goes, you love Mac and he loves you. It is way more than loving someone as your best friend. You are the only one who would ever dream of sitting in his chair, and you're the only one who would ever get away with it. You say stuff to Mac that we are all thinking but again would never dare say to him. I know you would never admit it but you do love him and he loves you back. You have been through so much together more than anyone else. We all want you to get together, the lab, the whole of NYPD, hell I've even had suspects ask me how long you two have been together! Look I love you and Mac to pieces Stell and I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't but one of you NEEDS to open your eyes. Don't wait for him, if you make a move he won't stop you." Lindsay finished looking slightly embarrassed/ scared.

Just then the man himself entered the break room. Mac took in the scene Stella pale-faced and angry, Danny and Flack looking scared and standing beside a smashed coffee mug and Lindsay red-faced and looking quite embarrassed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mac asked.

Stella looked at Mac and then to Danny and Flack then to Lindsay a mischievous smirk appeared on her face before she said,

"You know? I have no idea, but hey, they are your kids too. You figure it out. I'm going to go get some good coffee." With that Stella left and headed for the elevator.

Mac turned and watched her leave before turning to the three and saying,

"OK, I'm going to ask one more time. What the hell is going on here? NONE of you are leaving this room until I get some explanations." Mac said, starting to get irritated.

Danny, Flack and Lindsay went from looking scared to absolutely horrified.

* * *

**A/N- OK here you go. This is my poor attempt at humour. I have a couple of things to apologise for, 1. The commas, my English tutor told me I don't do enough commas and now I think I went too far. 2. I think Lindsay was a bit OOC during her wee speech. Also I' not sorry for this but the un-American spellings are due to me being Scottish =D I have ideas for another 2 chapters but that depends on the response for this one. So please R&R also for those who read Smacked: It's Love I have started Chapter 4 and should be finished and uploaded soon Kirsty xoxo**


	2. Thanks Dad and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to someone else.**

"Erm… We'll let you take that one Flack." Danny said.

"No wait! I want the THREE of you to explain what Stella meant." Mac demanded.

The three of them started talking at once. Mac had no clue what they were trying to tell him; he could make out, Danny food on his face, Stella Mom, Lab family, hormonal, ranting Lindsay and angry Mac.

"STOP!" Mac called out, "Flack explain from the beginning and go slowly. First of all, why is there a broken coffee mug on the floor? Explain that then go from there."

"Well…. I dropped it." Flack started.

Mac rolled his eyes, sat down on Stella's recently vacated seat and started rubbing his temples, he could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"See Danny called Stella Mom…." Flack proceeded to tell Mac the entire story, until he got to Lindsay's little speech. Mac had taken the story pretty well so far but Flack was concerned about how he would take the rest, like Danny and Lindsay he hoped they could spin the situation for the better, and hopefully nudge Mac and Stella in the right direction.

"OK, I'm not happy but I get it so far, what happened next? I know that's not it all." Mac frowned.

Flack looked at the others, eyes pleading with one of them to take over the story. He focussed on Lindsay, it was her little rant that was probably going to get them fired or killed anyway, he was hoping with Lindsay being pregnant she would take over, Mac might go easy on them then.

Lindsay understood what Flack was trying to say, she took a deep breath and started, "Well, Stella was still confused, she couldn't really understand Danny's ramblings so I kind of told her what I thought."

"And what do you think Lindsay?" Mac asked cautiously.

Lindsay looked like a deer caught in headlights; this was not what she had in mind when she got up in the morning. She stuttered, "W-w-ell, e-e-erm…. See it picks up on what Flack was saying, I might have been a bit harsh with Stella but the point still stands…."

"Which point is that?" Mac questioned warily.

"That you and Stella are made for each other!" Danny burst out suddenly.

This time Flack and Lindsay audibly groaned. Mac turned to look at them so fast, Lindsay was sure he had given himself whiplash.

"What?" He barked.

Once again, Lindsay took the lead, the men were happy to allow her to do so as Mac was less likely to kill her as she was pregnant and he seemed to let her away with more than he seemed to let her away with more than the two guys.

"I merely pointed out to Stella how close you guys were, like Mulder and Scully from the X Files or Elliot and Olivia from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, you are there for each other through thick and thin. All the good times and more so the bad. I've not known you guys for as long as Danny and Flack but Danny once told me that the times when you were happiest was when you were with Stella. I totally get that, every time she walks in a room your eyes light up. She's the only one who would dare sit in your chair, she argues with you and gets away with it, she bosses you around and you just let her. It's so cute and when you argue, it's like you are the only two people in the room, or when you aren't talking you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I'm not kidding!" Lindsay paused to breathe.

Mac was speechless, sure, his feelings for Stella had grown recently, but he was sure he wasn't obvious about it. It wasn't possible she felt the same… although. He mentally shook his head; Stella liked him as a friend and nothing more. His migraine was coming on stronger, still unable to come up with an appropriate response to them he got up and walked out to get a good cup of coffee, not the instant crap they have in the break room.

"Well done Linds, he's speechless, that can't possibly be a good thing." Danny complained.

"Don't say anything Messer, this is all your fault, you can never keep your mouth shut." With that she stormed out, well waddled, being 8 months pregnant makes it somewhat difficult to make dramatic exits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac wandered down the street thinking about what Lindsay said. He couldn't decide what to do, he loved Stella, he finally realised that. However, he couldn't do anything about it, they had been best friends for 10 years he couldn't throw away a decade of friendship by doing something stupid. He walked into the nearest coffee shop and ordered a strong black coffee, still thinking about Stella. He turned round and there she was, sitting at a table watching him. Their eyes met and she smiled, that 150-watt smile, she reserves specifically for him, he could feel himself smile as well, as if his face had a mind of its own, triggering a smile every time he saw her.

He took his coffee with a quick thanks and made his way over to her table. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know if he should mention what their "kids" said. He decided he had to say something, it was the elephant in the room, they couldn't avoid it.

He sat down opposite her and said, "Why is it when they do something wrong they are my kids?"

Stella looked at him in shock; she was surprised he had even brought it up.

"C'mon!" He continued, "It's not been that long since I cracked a joke surely?"

Stella laughed this time, "I'm going to kill them and even you won't even be able to tell it was me."

"Don't worry I'll help. Seriously Stell, what they said made me think; I'm ready to move on." Mac suddenly turned serious.

"Mac, you've already moved on from Claire, there was Peyton and rumour has it you took the Deputy Inspector out for coffee." Stella smirked.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there Bonasera?" Mac flirted. He continued, "That's not what I meant and you know it. You are such an amazing friend; you've always been there for me. After the Towers fell, I was a broken man and you stuck with me when others would have given up. You stuck me back together and I hope, I'm slowly becoming who I used to be. It's all thanks to you and I don't think I say it enough… What I'm about to say has been a long time coming but whatever the outcome I don't want it to ruin our friendship… I-I love you Stella. I truly do, I have for a long long time. Thanks to our meddling kids I've finally got the courage to say it." Mac finished and looked at Stella, she looked stunned. Mac waited for her to say something, after a minute of silence he got up.

"Stella I'm so so sorry for what I said, I was kidding myself when I thought there was a chance you felt the same. I really hope this hasn't ruined our friendship." With that, he turned towards the door.

His closing words finally caused Stella to snap out of her trance, she grabbed her coat and ran outside to catch up with.

She ran outside and caught up with him just about to enter the Lab. She shouted, "Mac!"

Hearing her voice, he spun round to find her lips upon his. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. They broke apart when they need for air became too much.

"I love you too Mac Taylor, don't ever think I don't feel the same. I was just in shock. I never expected you to feel the same, never." Stella said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Ssh, Stella love, don't cry. I'm sorry; I love you more than you'll ever know."

She pulled him down again and they locked in another passionate kiss. Upon hearing a wolf-whistle, they broke apart. They looked around to see Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, Angell, Hawkes and Sid staring at them with massive cheesy grins on their faces.

They blushed and Stella hid her face in his neck. Then Flack let out a whoop and started dancing around.

Mac laughed at his behaviour, "What's up with you?"

"I'm now a $1000 richer." Flack gloated.

"WHAT?" Stella yelled.

Flack stopped dancing and his behind Angell.

"What is it with men today? They are determined to get us all killed!" Lindsay moaned.

"It's nothing really, we just had a bet on when you guys would get together and, as you can probably tell, Flack won." Sid explained.

"Oh yeah? Who started that one?" Stella asked.

"Aiden." Danny said simply.

All Stella's anger at them quickly disappeared at the mention of Aiden. She smiled, as did the rest of them, all remembering their fallen friend.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yupp." said Danny proudly. "On her first day working here. It was one of the first things she asked me."

Stella and Mac laughed at this. "I suppose we have to thank you guys, and I guess I can't get too mad about the bets, I was the one who started the one about Danny and Lindsay and Danny started the one on Jess and Don. Which I might add, I think I won." Stella said smugly.

"You started a bet on us?" Danny asked with feigned indignation.

"C'mon Danny, this lab has a serious betting probably, you know that. We bet on everything. Whether Lindsay would eat the bugs, if you guys are having a boy or girl, how long before Adam starts throwing paper aeroplanes in the hall again, how long it takes Sid to go to his "creepy place" when we go down to get PM results or how many useless facts Hawkes can spout off while processing a scene." Jess said.

"Can we continue this conversation somewhere else? We are holding people up." Mac said.

"Yeah, we're all off shift now, why don't we meet at Sullivan's in half an hour?" Hawkes suggested.

With that they all went their separate ways and although life was not always easy for them. They were one helluva unlucky group but they had each other to help them through it. They all had their fair share of problems, they all had nightmares.

Mac dreams of Beirut and when the towers fell.

Stella of her time in St Basil's and of Frankie.

Danny of growing up under surveillance and of Aiden dying.

Flack of the bomb that nearly took his life and his little sister's problems.

Lindsay of her friend's massacre and of Danny, the boyfriend who won't let her in.

Adam of the beatings from his father and of being fired from the best job he ever had.

Jess of her mother's alcoholism and of her brother Frank's drug abuse.

Hawkes of his time in prison and of Kara, the one who got away.

Sid of the times he nearly died, the allergic reaction, the radiation poisoning.

They all had scars, all metaphorical and some physical. They don't fade over time and they will never disappear but with the help of those around them they can learn to get over them, never forget but learn to move on.

**OK…. That's this story done. I apologise for the poor ending and the fact it wasn't as funny as the previous chapter. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I'm sorry this wasn't what I had planned when I started this story but I lost my inspiration but I wanted to finish it anyway.**


End file.
